429 pastillas
by Hessefan
Summary: Las razones de por qué Uryû vive solo. Bl.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Me costó muchísimo plantear éste fic… adoro a Ryuuken y me parece un padre excelente que quiere demasiado a su hijo, que pretende mantenerlo alejado de las guerras, que se preocupa a su manera por él. Así que por todo esto me ha costado horrores plantearlo como al "malo"._

_Esto no tiene lemon, pero sí situaciones sexuales ¿se entiende? Por eso lo catalogué como M pero podría rayar a veces el MA, trataré de que no pase, porque en sí no importa el contenido sexual, sino la trama, pero tiene mucho que ver. Bueno, lean mejor y van a entender a que me refiero._

* * *

Tenía todo lo que un chico de su edad podía desear: Un apartamento propio, una carrera que adoraba cursar, las mejores notas, amigos y una pareja que le rendía tributo como si de un dios mortal se tratase. Todo era perfecto con él, o casi todo ¿para qué mentirse? Discutían, como cualquier pareja normal, tenían sus momentos de quiebre, hubo rupturas y distanciamientos, pero habían aprendido a sobrellevar la relación. No por nada durante tantos años habían sido "_enemigos_", eso les ayudó a limar asperezas para en el presente disfrutar de una sólida relación.

Entonces ¿qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué no podía confiar plenamente en quien siempre había confiado? Toda una ironía. Kurosaki nunca lo presionó, nunca le reprochó y siempre fue paciente pero, era lógico, algún día terminaría por cansarse; ya no eran adolescentes, ya no eran niños.

—Espera, espera Kurosaki —cuando el Quincy utilizaba el apellido simbolizaba para el shinigami que la magia había acabado entre ambos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —no quiso pensar en ello, siguió besándole el cuello, enredando los dedos en la negra cabellera.

—Detente… —suplicó en un murmullo, podía sentir la dureza del otro entre las piernas.

—Sólo… déjame hacer esto ¿sí? —lo tenía desnudo luego de haber interrumpido su baño, nada más tenía que desvestirse él y todo estaría perfecto.

Ishida lo permitió, había estado innumerables veces así con él, incluso se habían duchado juntos y hecho tantas cosas en la cama… salvo "_eso_".

—Kurosaki… —murmuró cuando lo vio acercándose por el tatami, gateando y con la excitación a flor de piel.

El contacto fue insoportable, la inminente amenaza que representaba el pene de Ichigo entre las nalgas lo llevó a intentar alejarlo, pero Kurosaki quiso quebrar de una buena vez esa barrera que siempre le imponía el menor.

—¡No! ¡Kurosaki!

El mentado se alejó notando la turbación en el chico.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —lo tomó entre sus brazos pero Uryuu forcejeó con él como si se tratase de algún monstruo—; no te voy a hacer daño, Uryuu, soy yo… —recriminó con dolor—Confía en mí.

Poco a poco Ishida logró serenarse observando los ojos marrones de su pareja y ese reproche tácito en ellos, lo sabía, comprendía que de su parte era una estupidez; intentó disculparse sintiendo y sabiendo que ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

—Perdóname, sabes que me cuesta, yo…

—Lo sé —asintió con seriedad—; lo entiendo, no te voy a forzar pero… —silenció, durante ese medio año había tratado de ser delicado con el sentir del Quincy.

—Ya sé, soy un idiota… Sé que tengo edad…

—No entiendo porque tanto miedo, o sea… te va a doler, tal vez mucho, pero si no quieres podemos parar y…

—Ya —lo silenció con un tenue beso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Uryuu? —consultó con un ligero mohín de tristeza.

El Quincy parpadeó. Si no hacía algo pronto para resolver ese inconveniente terminaría perdiéndolo; a él, a quien luego de una turbulenta amistad en la adolescencia reconocía que hoy en día era lo que siempre había querido, a la clase de persona que siempre había anhelado tener a su lado.

—No sé…

Ichigo salió del lugar buscando las prendas.

—Sí quieres —propuso el chico de melena azabache—, puedo mamártela…

—No es la solución —no quiso decir lo evidente, de todos modos lo hizo—: Necesito más de ti, todo éste tiempo yo…

—Lo sé —una lágrima descendió la mejilla, elevó la mano para acariciar la espalda del shinigami.

Éste notó el tono distinto en la voz de Uryuu, no tuvo intenciones de hacerlo llorar. Volteó para tomarlo entre sus brazos de nuevo y susurrarle:

—Te quiero, lo sabes —el Quincy asintió—, y estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que haga falta pero… tú también esfuérzate un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con un deje de fastidio.

Él no era así porque quería, a él tampoco le agradaba esa situación y ansiaba poder borrar esos miedos tontos para poder estar con su pareja.

Desde ese día Ishida aceptó ir a ver un especialista, tratar de conversar del tema con un psicólogo y ver si de esa forma podía solucionar el terror que experimentaba ante la posible penetración anal. No fue fácil, para nada. Tener que hablar con un completo desconocido, con un hombre mayor sobre sus problemas en la cama había sido una de las pruebas más difícil de superar para alguien tan reservado como él. Y no dejaba de serlo por muy facultativo que fuese el otro. Intentó ser sincero con su doctor, pero tenía límites, a veces prefería omitir detalles o quedarse con la vaga sensación de que los recuerdos eran sólo fantasía.

…

Kurosaki lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, el Quincy estaba muy entretenido en terminar la preparación de la cena como para prestar atención al gesto, pero las palabras del shinigami lo llevaron a reparar en él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sólo si quieres —se ajustó los lentes, nervioso, le había costado horrores proponérselo por temor a una negativa. —Estás todo el tiempo aquí, sólo faltan tus cosas.

—Bueno —concedió cruzándose de brazos—; pero con la condición de que pongamos teléfono, no puedo vivir incomunicado con la sociedad.

Ishida sonrió y asintió recibiendo a cambio un beso y más tarde un abrazo. Ichigo no entendía muchas cosas de Uryuu, desde que lo conoció había sido un chico raro, pero eso de vivir ajeno a la sociedad era algo que con el tiempo no se le había quitado. Le costó horrores convencerlo de usar el celular que en el cumpleaños pasado le había regalado, ni hablar de otros lujos: Ishida no tenía televisor, mucho menos computadora.

Eso no era problema para Ichigo, él si poseía todos esos bienes, al mudarse con Uryuu tan solo debía llevarlos.

Era un gran paso, sin dudas, las cosas podían salir muy mal como muy bien pero si nunca lo intentaban nunca lo sabrían.

El departamento de Uryuu era pequeño no obstante suficiente para ambos; él no trabaja, sólo estudiaba, y eso siempre fue un enigma para Kurosaki, ¿cómo se las ingeniaba para subsistir con los trabajos de manualidades que hacía? Claro que esa incógnita fue revelada cuando conoció la existencia de Ryuuken.

Con una pizca de envidia pensaba que para él las cosas no serían tan sencillas, Isshin jamás le pagaría un departamento, en primer lugar porque no gozaba con ese capital y en segundo porque lo conocía, no tendría esa clase de consideración o mimo.

Por fortuna él sí tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en el bar dónde Chaddo tocaba con su banda, así que estarían bien mientras el departamento siguiese siendo pagado por el papá de Uryuu.

—Ishida —la costumbre de llamarlo por el apellido volvía de vez en cuando—tu papá, ¿te compró éste departamento o te lo alquila?

El aludido dejó los platos sobre la mesa con cierta dureza.

—¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber sí… —arqueó las cejas, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al Quincy hablar del padre, de hecho era el único tema que como pareja no tocaban. —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es que no entiendo a que va tu pregunta —. Dejó la fuente sobre un apoyador—Siéntate que está la cena.

—No me respondiste —ocupó el lugar frente a él. —Ey, sé que te molesta hablar de él pero no te estoy preguntando algo íntimo.

—Bueno pero para mí sí lo es —dijo con furia mal disimulada, comenzó a servirle a su pareja con un ligero temblequeo en las manos—, te he dicho mil veces que detesto hablar de ese tipo.

—Ese tipo es tu papá.

El cucharón cayó con estrépito dentro de la fuente haciendo salpicar el contenido de la misma.

—Ey, tranquilo —el shinigami frunció la frente—; quiero saber, porque si vamos a vivir juntos hay que afrontar gastos ¿no te parece?

Ishida soltó un suspiro y se masajeó la nuca, tomó aire y con la mirada perdida trató de disculparse:

—Lo siento —volvió a tomar el cucharón para continuar sirviendo. —Me lo compró, pero todavía lo está pagando.

—¿Cuántas cuotas quedan?

—Creo que… —trató de hacer memoria—dos años… sí, quedarán dos años o menos. Son cuotas bajas a largo plazo. Lo compró hace más de seis años así que calculo que quedaran menos de dos para terminar de pagar —concluyó más decidido. —¿Podemos comer y dejar de hablar de él?

Ichigo, resignado, negó con la cabeza, no estaban hablando de él, simplemente del departamento ¿Qué condenado problema tenía con el nombre de su padre? Nunca podían nombrarlo, parecía ser una palabra prohibida.

Desde que lo conoció nunca lo había mencionado, hasta que después de la Guerra de Invierno la presencia de Ryuuken no pasó desapercibida para su círculo social por mucho que se empecinase en ocultar la obvia existencia de un progenitor.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con el terapeuta?

Ishida elevó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza susurrando un "_bien_", apenas audible. Kurosaki se concentró en el plato murmurando un "_está delicioso, como siempre_", para luego consultar por la universidad, Ishida pareció volver en sí con esa pregunta y comentó que tenía un examen en los próximos días.

Ichigo odiaba eso: cuando un parcial estaba cerca Uryuu parecía entrar en crisis, lo único que hacía era estudiar y su humor era insoportable. Al principio le causaba gracia el detalle, es decir, en el colegio siempre había sido quisquilloso con las notas, no por nada era el alumno número uno, pero la universidad era otro cantar, allí para ser el número uno había que quemarse las pestañas y el cerebro de verdad, cosa que Ishida hacía, al borde de la obsesión.

Los días previos al examen eran sagrados, Kurosaki parecía no existir para él. Kurosaki y toda la humanidad, podía acontecer cualquier suceso pero nada interrumpía los estudios del Quincy. Incontables fueron las veces que el shinigami le reprochó semejante fanatismo pero con el tiempo aprendió a callar y aceptar esa faceta de él.

…

Final de mes, el examen de la universidad estaba realmente cerca, a tan sólo dos días. Kurosaki estaba de notable buen humor pues era día de cobro. Llegó al departamento saludando con un beso en la mejilla a su pareja; hacia una semana que convivían y a decir verdad no era tan distinto a antes, lo bueno es que ahora tenía sus cosas allí y no necesitaba ir hasta su casa para buscar algo que hubiese olvidado.

Lo vio perdido entre libros, hojas y apuntes, el lápiz jugaba sensualmente entre los labios, le encantaba verlo así, tan serio y concentrado como si en vez de estudiar estuviese analizando detenidamente los puntos débiles de un enemigo.

—¿Comiste?

Ishida no le respondió, murmuró algo sobre la revolución y negó con la cabeza. Kurosaki lanzó un suspiro, seguro que no había hecho otra cosa más que estudiar desde que se había levantado.

—Me haré un té ¿quieres?

El Quincy sólo asintió tomando con rapidez uno de los libros para cerciorarse de algo importante. El lápiz garabateó sobre la hoja.

—Hoy cobré, podríamos salir…

—No me interrumpas Kurosaki.

—Bueno, hice el intento —sonrió levemente, siempre hacia el intento y siempre recibía el mismo silencio del otro lado.

Lo amaba así y no lo cambiaba por nada.

Dejó la tetera sobre la hornalla pidiéndole que cuidase de que no terminase con el agua evaporada, aun sabiendo que pese a la afirmación del Quincy éste ignoraría el silbido de la misma. Fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida de cinco minutos y así quitarse el cansancio del cuerpo, de paso se colocaría el pijama sin sentir que lo hacía sobre la mugre de la calle impregnada en la piel.

Se estaba vistiendo cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, continuó con los pantalones y más tarde la camiseta, pero al cuarto timbrazo salió del baño a medio vestir. Le dedicó una mirada furibunda a su pareja al pasar a su lado.

—Ishida, está sonando el teléfono —reprochó sin recibir nada a cambio, ni siquiera una mirada. —¿Hola? —respondió—; ah, señor Ishida, buenas tarde, sí… —guió la mirada hacia donde Uryuu estaba sentado—está aquí.

El Quincy, ahora prestándole entera atención a su novio, negó desesperado con la cabeza rogándole en una mímica de labios que le dijese que no estaba, Kurosaki tapó el receptor del teléfono para reprocharle.

—Pero ya la dije que estás aquí.

—No me importa, dile que no estoy.

Ichigo chistó comenzando a sentir que la paciencia que solía tenerle a los caprichos de Uryuu se había ido de vacaciones; pensó en algo rápido y tomó el tubo meditando las palabras.

—Ah, señor, lo siento… creí que estaba. Yo recién llego y me fui a bañar, pero debe haber ido a comprar, ya debe estar por llegar —Uryuu le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir?—¿Quiere que le diga algo? Bien, adiós.

El chico de gafas respiró más aliviado, dejó de tensar los músculos y volvió a tomar el lápiz para concentrarse en la hoja aunque fuese algo prácticamente imposible de hacer.

—Dijo que lo llames. ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —bueno, lo sabía, pero eso ya era el colmo.

—¿Y yo puedo saber por qué le diste el número?

—Yo no se lo di —negó el shinigami—, lo debe haber averiguado por su cuenta. Y en tal caso ¿qué importa?, es tu papá, debería tenerlo.

—¡Me importa una mierda que sea mi papá!

—Tú, Quincy, estás jodido —lo señaló con el dedo— ; tienes un jodido problema, eh —fue hasta la tetera, esta silbaba sin agua. —No entiendo porque te niegas, él…

—¡Ya lo dijiste, es MI problema! ¡No quiero atenderlo, punto! ¡Me importa un carajo lo que opines al respecto!

—¡Eres un pendejo egoísta con él! ¡Te paga el departamento, al menos recibe sus llamadas ¿no te parece que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer?

Ishida se puso de pie, lo tenía tan cerca a Kurosaki, escasos metros de la cocina, que lo único que pudo hacer y le nació fue darle una trompada, un tonto forcejó dio comienzo. Ichigo trató de tranquilizarlo, no era para tanto, no era razón para ponerse así, tan alterado. Comprendía que los exámenes lo ponían nervioso, pero eso ya era demasiado. Para colmo ahora rompía en llanto. Intentó calmarlo, sin justificar tamaña reacción.

Es que para Uryuu los recuerdos eran muy recientes, pesaban como una mochila de concreto y lo mellaban por dentro.

Era un niño en ese entonces...

Llevaba entre las manos temblorosas el cuaderno con las notas. Quiso huir pero sabía que no podía, Ryuuken tarde o temprano lo hallaría, por otro lado dilatar lo inevitable, llegar tarde a casa, sería a la larga o a la corta mucho peor.

Miró por enésima vez las notas, odiando a ese maldito número que empañaba todos los cien. Ingresó tratando de no hacer ruido con la puerta pero no hizo falta el empleo de tanto sigilo, su padre ya lo esperaba sentado en el sillón.

El hombre observó el reloj de pulsera con una seriedad abrumadora estampada en el rostro.

—_Llegas tarde, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que te quedes dando vueltas por ahí?_

—_Lo siento_ —bajó la vista, estrujando el cuaderno entre los dedos.

—_A ver_ —pidió con rudeza, dedicándole una mirada a dicho objeto que se retorcía entre los dedos de su hijo.

Dejó el cigarrillo sobre un cenicero y aceptó el cuaderno que con duda Uryuu le cedió.

No caminó, apenas se estiró para hacérselo llegar, como si tomar una distancia fuese suficiente para evitar los gritos de su progenitor.

—_84_ —musitó Ryuuken con serenidad, con esa calma que antecede al huracán.

—_Lo siento papá, yo_ —intentó hablar, en ese entonces le decía _papá_.

—_¿Qué pasó? _—investigó con aspereza, la furia impresa en cada palabra_—¡¿Qué pasó Uryuu?_

—_N-no sé, m-me distraje_ —elevó los hombros, tratando de contener el llanto, cerró los ojos por reflejo cuando su padre le volvió a gritar.

—_Siempre te digo que prestes atención, que no te distraigas_ —negó, para continuar sin piedad—: _Eres un idiota. Vas a empezar la secundaria alta, no puedes…_

No completó la frase pues el detalle de la entrepierna de su hijo humedeciéndose le privó de toda queja; vio el pequeño río correr, los pantalones empapados y un ligero charco formado en el suelo. Suspiró, cerrando por un breve intervalo los ojos, se quitó los lentes frotándose los ojos y extendió la mano.

—_Ven aquí Uryuu_ —el tono ya no era de enfado, sin embargo el chico permaneció, trémulo, en el lugar—, _ven aquí_ —apremió. Estiró más el brazo para alcanzarlo y lo jaló hasta sentarlo a su lado. —_Mira como me pones_ —regañó, tratando de sonar conciliador, lejos de lograrlo.

Uryuu seguía sin mirarlo, sin hacer otra cosa más que perder la asustada mirada a un punto fijo, el entramado del suelo. Esa sería la última vez que le mostraría miedo a su padre, luego ese miedo sería suplantado por asco.

—_Pídeme perdón Uryuu_ —exigió, pero su hijo se mantuvo estático. —_Pídeme perdón_ —volvió a demandar pero esta vez tomando la menuda cabeza del chico.

Uryuu comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, en qué consistía el "perdón". No obstante jamás había llegado tan lejos, vio ante sus ojos como su padre bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Lloró cuando los labios alcanzaron la dureza del pene, abrió la boca aguantando la respiración y engulló el falo tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible para evitar la furia del hombre, hacerlo enojar no era algo saludable, nunca lo era.

Sintió el líquido escurrirse en la boca, la ligera turbación de tragar algo desconocido y ajeno, pero si su padre no se lo impedía y en cambio le obligaba, no debía ser algo tan dañino como temió.

—_Eso es, así…_ —Ryuuken cerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero cuando todo terminó intentó incorporar el cuerpo menudo de su hijo—_No llores_ —rogó. —_Ve a cambiarte._

Pero Uryuu no hizo caso a la petición de no llorar, pese a que no lo hacía con lágrimas, desde ese entonces jamás dejó de hacerlo, en silencio. Escondió la mirada durante todo el día, le esquivó en la cena y cada vez que le hablaba. Esa noche, cuando se levantó a media madrugada para ir al baño oyó que su padre lloraba en la sala. Le tuvo aprensión, aunque quería saber porqué lloraba no juntaba el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo, no aún. Trató de guardar distancia, trató de esforzarse en los estudios y sacar las mejores notas.

No le gustaba que su padre se enojase, no le gustaba tener que pedirle perdón por ello, ni tampoco le gustaba que llorase por su culpa.

Ishida volvió en sí alejando de su mente el pasado para concentrarse en el presente, se quitó las gafas y secó las lágrimas, enfocando poco a poco la vista en el rostro de Kurosaki, le sonrió… que bueno era tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa Ishida? —fue un murmullo que el Quincy prefirió ignorar.

—Lo siento —susurró, estaba cansado de pedir perdón—¿Quieres salir hoy a la noche? —cedió, arrepentido.

—¿No tienes que estudiar? —consultó con notable molestia por el detalle.

—Sí —era cierto—, no quiero desaprobar.

—No vas a desaprobar, con todo lo que estudias —elevó la mano y le acarició la mejilla—; no necesitas sacarte siempre cien, no vas a perder la beca.

—Ya lo sé…

Quiso dejar el tema zanjado, cerró los libros, acomodó los apuntes apilándolos y fue a darse una ducha, esa noche saldría con su novio, irían al cine o a cenar afuera, aunque no lograse quitar de la mente el examen haría el intento por pasar unas horas junto a él y distenderse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Ichigo después de tener que soportarlo.

…

Durante toda la semana había estado lloviendo, una garúa finita y constante que humedecía todo lo que tocaba. Le agradaban esos días… porque a Ryuuken no le gustaba salir bajo la lluvia.

Primeros días del mes, recibiría la visita de_ él_.

Le consultó a Kurosaki sobre la posibilidad de dejar de depender de su padre, pagar entre los dos lo que faltaba del departamento, hicieron números y no alcanzaba. Uryuu se propuso buscar empleo sin descuidar los estudios, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que Ishida era un obstinado.

—No para de llover —se quejó el shinigami cambiando de canal, el televisor tuvieron que ponerlo sobre la cómoda porque ya no había espacio por la computadora.

—¿Mañana trabajas? —dejó la aguja dentro del costurero y le extendió el pantalón recibiendo un "_gracias_", por el trabajo, a cambio.

—Sí —se puso de pie doblándolo para guardarlo en el cajón.

—Mañana me dan la nota.

—Seguro que te fue bien —consoló, era imposible pensar lo contrario. —No estés nervioso, seguro que aprobaste —eso no quería decir que con cien, pero irrefutable que después de tanto estudio todo estuviese más que bien.

—Si me saco cien ¿vamos a festejar?

—¿Adonde quieres ir? —ponía las manos sobre el fuego por ese cien, Uryuu nunca sacaba menos y si sucedía, oh, Dios, piedad.

—Podríamos invitar a los chicos e ir al karaoke.

—Pero a ti no te gusta el karaoke —acarició la barbilla del Quincy.

Sentado en la silla Uryuu se dejó llevar por el mimo.

—No, pero sí me gusta estar con mis amigos.

Kurosaki asintió, él se encargaría de comunicarse, un simple mensaje de texto; Inoue y Chaddo nunca decían que no a una salida en grupo aunque fuesen avisados sobre la fecha, dejaban todo por reunirse.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con el terapeuta?

Ishida recordó, se puso de pie con un semblante enrarecido.

—Me pondré a hacer la cena —masculló yendo hasta la cocina para tomar las verduras y el cuchillo. —Bien —respondió finalmente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, es que… —lo miró con gravedad, mezcla de confusión y duda—olvidé contarte.

—¿Qué cosa? —se acercó más a él, preocupado.

—Me derivaron con un psiquiatra.

Ichigo enarcó las cejas, trató de no mostrar sorpresa pero no pudo evitarlo. Él no entendía mucho del tema, jamás había ido a un psicólogo y aunque nunca se lo manifestó a Ishida tampoco creía mucho en ellos. Entonces ¿era malo o bueno que lo hubiesen derivado a un psiquiatra?

—No entiendo ¿cambias de médico?

—No, es una interconsulta —explicó lavando las papas para quitarles la tierra.

Se rascó con la mano mojada la espalda, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso; como si las sospechas de que estuviese loco se confirmasen con ese pormenor.

—¿Y… para qué? —no supo cómo preguntarlo—¿Cuándo tienes que ir a verlo?

—Ya tuve sesión —tomó aire y le dio la espalda para concentrarse en la preparación de la comida.

—Ya tuviste —casi reprochó, se había tomado su tiempo para "_recordar_" comentarle.

—Sí, y bueno —la parte difícil—, me recetaron pastillas.

Un silencio pesado se interpuso en el medio. Kurosaki tomó aire, supuso que el detalle de que le recetasen pastillas mínimo le debía poner incómodo, pudo ver en sus luceros oceánicos una pizca de vergüenza o tristeza.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le sonrió, intentó simular, hacer de cuenta que era algo normal.

—Son caras.

—Podemos pagarlas —no le interesaba conocer el precio, si en verdad las necesitaba las pagarían—¿Y cómo es el tema?

—Una por día, antes de dormir —juntó coraje para mirarlo y hablar del asunto de frente, el terapeuta le había aconsejado conversar del tema con su pareja.

—Bien —la pregunta la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no se atrevía a formularla.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué necesitaba pastillas? Uryuu pareció adivinar ese cuestionamiento en la mirada del chico de pelo naranja y, secándose las manos con la servilleta de tela, procedió a intentar explicarse.

—Es un antidepresivo —el otro asintió, con formalidad primero pero haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreírle, Ishida agradeció el gesto en su interior—, es un tratamiento para los trastornos obsesivo-compulsivos —giró para comenzar a cortar las verduras y acotó—: y ataques de pánico con agorafobia.

—Bueno, bastante completo.

—Debes pensar que estoy loco —dijo al fin, una risilla de lástima escapó de sus labios.

Sintió los brazos del shinigami enredándose en la cintura.

—Siempre lo supe y siempre lo pensé —dijo con gracia, besándole la nuca. —Te amo Uryuu, eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Gracias —murmuró, con sinceridad.

Kurosaki tomó distancia para permitirle hacer la cena y acomodando la mesa volvió a la carga, con suma naturalidad, pues sentía en verdad que el tema ya estaba masticado por ambos.

—¿Ya te las compraste?

—¿Eh? —cayó en la cuenta, hablaba de las pastillas—No, iba a hacerlo —él no tenía dinero, dependía de su padre y de Kurosaki muy a su pesar, razones más que obvias para desesperarse por empleo.

—Mañana antes de irme al trabajo te dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, así las compras —Ishida volteó y vio una sonrisa que fue reconfortante.

—Bueno, y también necesito para el cerrajero, la puerta se traba con tu llave y un día de estos te vas a quedar afuera.

—Sí —concedió tomando los platos de la alacena.

—Y… —le costaba pedirle, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él—Yo, bueno… pedí prestado para pagarme la matricula y mi compañero necesita el dinero porque la madre está internada y…

—¿Cuánto es? No me queda mucho…

—Yo te lo devuelvo, cuando consiga empleo.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —tomó con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro y le besó la frente—No hace falta.

—Sí que hace falta, Ichigo, tenemos muchos gastos… Con tu sueldo estamos bien pero vamos a necesitar…

—Lo que no entiendo —interrumpió, hablando con soltura—, es como te las ingeniaste hasta ahora para sobrevivir sin mí.

Quiso decirlo con gracia, sin ánimos de ofenderlo o minimizarlo, pero era verdad, si antes él no contaba con ese dinero ¿cómo se las arreglaba? Los trabajos de manualidades no podían ser una fuente grande de dinero.

Ishida silenció, Kurosaki notó sin demasiada dificultad que otra vez había metido la pata. Dejó el tema de lado y lo distrajo conversando sobre la salida que tendrían al otro día.

…

Cuando Ishida tomó la primera pastilla creyó que su vida se solucionaría de ahí en más, obvio que eso no sucedería por obra de la medicación, pero al menos era un paso para tratar de mejorar. El problema era que seguía siendo reservado, había cosas de las que no conversaba con su terapeuta, lo que le había hecho su padre era un tema que no tocaba, de hecho nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

Ya a seis meses de iniciar el tratamiento y con un empleo en una mercería las cosas parecían marchar en un cauce natural, empero la figura de su padre seguía presente, eso era inevitable, el vínculo existía y era algo que muy a su pesar no podía cortar con sólo ignorarlo. Una vez al mes, al menos, tenía que verlo, y más allá de haberlo evitado con éxito, tarde o temprano tendría un encuentro cara a cara con él.

Su Leviatán.

El día menos pensado se apareció en la puerta, lo vio a través del pequeño ventanal del costado y se mantuvo escondido tras la puerta. Kurosaki apareció en la sala alertado por la insistencia del timbre, debajo de la arcada que dividía el cuarto con la cocina comedor lo miró con un gesto de interrogación en el rostro.

Uryuu elevó un dedo y clamó por silencio.

—Es él —murmuró.

—Por favor Uryuu —negó, harto de todo ese circo, lo corrió de un empujón y abrió la puerta.

—Sé que me hijo está —fue lo primero que dijo el doctor al ver al shinigami—, siento su reiatsu.

El joven asomó lentamente la cabeza, dejándose ver.

—¿Qué quieres Ryuuken? —lo miró con algo de hostilidad, ajustando los lentes.

—Saber que es de tu vida —respondió con tono obvio. —Hace casi seis meses que no sé nada de ti.

—Estoy bien.

—Veo —miró al shinigami de arriba abajo, dejó caer el cigarrillo que aplastó bajo el pie.

—¿Quiere pasar? —invitó Ichigo no muy seguro.

Ishida hijo ahogó el reproche y dio la vuelta, pero su padre se negó.

—No, gracias. Sólo venía a saber si estabas vivo —un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Estuve ocupado, es todo. Conseguí empleo y con la universidad no tengo tiempo para nada.

—Mañana tengo franco —soltó de la nada— , te pasaré a buscar por la universidad.

—Mañana no puedo —mintió, y sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de su novio aunque no la vio.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —preguntó con notable fastidio para después acotar observando por un breve instante el chico de cabellos anaranjados—Tenemos que conversar sobre el apartamento.

Ishida hijo tomó aire y perdió la mirada para volver a posarla sobre su progenitor, parpadeó y se mordió los labios cual tic nervioso.

—Mañana —combinó, asintiendo reiteradas veces, más tarde tosió, se lo notaba neurasténico—; mañana después del trabajo tengo un rato libre.

Ryuuken asintió y dio la vuelta, Uryuu lo vio alejándose de espaldas. Permaneció unos minutos en la puerta, con la mirada fija hacia donde su padre se había marchado. Giró cerrando con desidia y se topó con la dura mirada del shinigami.

—No sé porque eres tan cruel con él, el tipo será jodido pero es tu padre, se preocupa por ti y hasta incluso te paga el departamento… —silenció, Ishida había bajado la mirada y aferrándose a sí mismo comenzó a llorar.

Ichigo tardó en reaccionar, y sin entenderlo todavía, decidió dejar sus quejas de lado y consolarlo. Maldición, comprendía muchas cosas, uno puede estar enemistado con los padres pero había un límite razonable.

De la nada Uryuu comenzó a reír, de manera luctuosa y sin dejar de llorar, colgado del cuello de su pareja.

—No sabes —una nueva risa pérfida—, lo difícil que fue conseguir éste departamento. Ese desgraciado…

—Ya, pero bueno… deberías solucionar las cosas con él de una buena vez.

Ishida negó desesperanzado y se soltó del agarre para irse con lentitud hasta la habitación, necesitaba recostarse unos minutos y alejar de la mente los recuerdos, mucho más recientes y dolorosos.

¿Cómo había conseguido que su padre le pagase ese departamento? Rió con cinismo en la penumbra del cuarto… En ese entonces era un adolescente.

* * *

_No era la idea hacerlo por capítulos, pero vaya, plantear la idea lleva su tiempo; igual no creo que sean más de dos, en el siguiente lo termino._

_El título del fic tiene mucho más que ver con las pastillas pero eso lo explicaré al final (además de citar la fuente de inspiración), igual si alguien lo adivina (con conocimientos de japonés —pista—) le hago un monumento (Yageni no cuenta porque puede ser que a ella ya se lo expliqué y no me acuerdo xD)_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y no odien a Ryuuken._

_Continúo con "Un niño" antes que la gente que lo sigue se ponga violenta conmigo ¿?, tardaré en volver con éste pero me gustaría saber si les gusta o les parece una bazofia. Todo parecer es bien recibido._

_29 de mayo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Capítulo 2

En esa época las escapadas eran constantes, solía irse de su casa y desaparecer para ser encontrado a las horas o a los días por Ryuuken. Sentía que corriese a donde corriese era en vano, lo hallaría de alguna u otra forma.

Ishida padre era consciente de que las constantes huidas de su hijo representaban un problema. Debía hacer algo para evitarlas pero tampoco podía encerrarlo bajo llave. Quiso conversar del tema con él, pero Uryuu, cada año se mostraba más reticente y áspero, ya no era un niño al que podía manejar, y los humores de la adolescencia hacían su parte. Aunque desde ya que había mucho más de fondo; Ryuuken era consciente también de eso, por supuesto. Una parte de él se encontraba en constante lucha, una parte de él comprendía y entendía las razones de Uryuu pero la otra era la encargada de justificar.

No obstante por comprenderlo no le dolía menos la distancia. Su propio hijo le temía y lo rechazaba, y en su interior se repetía que no era para tanto.

El único camino que halló fue comenzar a enfrentarlo, no podía prohibirle irse así que tampoco le controlaba el horario de salida o de llegada. La indiferencia de Uryuu lo estaba matando y se quedó con eso: con la animadversión, creciendo en el pecho, apoderándose de cada célula, contaminándolo.

Fue el mismo joven quien, harto del clima, propuso una opción.

—_Quiero irme_ —la expresión de su rostro profesaba el más aterrador aborrecimiento.

Ryuuken ni se inmutó, podía leerle en los ojos el odio impreso; dio una fuerte calada al cigarrillo y fijó las pupilas en su estoica figura. Le aterraba comprobar que cada día se parecía más a él.

—_No soporto más, quiero irme._

—_¿Quieres irte?_ —lo apagó a medio consumir en el cenicero de cristal, y con notable enfado continuó—_No creas que me agrada tenerte bajo el mismo techo con esos humores _—no tenía sentido preguntarle las razones de su desprecio, en el fondo las conocía y le rabiaría mucho más escucharlo de la boca del mismo Uryuu.

—_Entonces déjame ir._

—_¿Para qué? ¿Para obligarme a salir a buscarte? No Uryuu, tengo mucho trabajo para estar pendiente de ti._

Ishida hijo apretó los puños; si a su padre le daba igual ¿por qué demonios no lo dejaba en paz?

—_Quiero irme._

—_¡¿Y adonde irás idiota? _—volteó, para increparle furioso. —_No tienes donde caer muerto._

Uryuu se quedó quieto en el lugar, no por miedo, si no por sorpresa, su padre nunca le había elevado la voz, salvo aquella vez cuando se atrevió a regresar a casa con una nota baja (hubiese sido mejor morir atropellado en el camino)… y el recuerdo de esa tarde golpeó en la cabeza como una bala.

—_Uryuu_ —musitó Ryuuken viendo el ligero temblequeo de su hijo, y como en ese entonces, vio el hilillo recorrer las piernas.

Ya no era un niño, ya era un adolescente, no era un comportamiento propio de alguien de su edad. Ryuuken pensó en reprochárselo, pero el menor no le dio tiempo, giró para encaminarse al baño y encerrarse bajo llave.

Ishida padre paseó por la sala, inquieto, aguardando a que su hijo terminase el baño, se masajeó el cuello como si eso aliviase un poco la tensión. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Le ponía nervioso, Uryuu era capaz de cualquier cosa. Quiso golpear para asegurarse que le respondía, pero no tuvo coraje, ¿con qué derecho? Si Uryuu estaba así era por su culpa. No lo necesitó de igual modo, ya que escuchó como cerraba las canillas.

Dio la vuelta y fue a su cuarto, no quería que su hijo lo viese aún de pie allí.

Pensó, pensó, pensó pero no hallaba una salida. Sentado al borde de la cama y con el rostro entre las manos oyó como Uryuu se encerraba en la habitación; se puso de pie y fue hasta a él.

El corazón de Ishida hijo palpitó cuando la puerta fue abierta, lo miró con recelo ¿qué quería? No estaba de ánimos para tolerar otro sermón.

—_Hijo_…

Escuchó, pero le dio vuelta la cara, destapando las sabanas y metiéndose dentro de ellas, aferrándolas con fuerza, como si el gesto le ayudase a evitar la idea que en su mente se había instalado.

Su padre era incapaz de eso ¿cierto? Es decir, de lastimarlo adrede. Por un instante no estuvo tan seguro, y Ryuuken pareció adivinar el miedo en los luceros de su retoño.

—_¿Estás bien? _—el tono seguía siendo duro, como siempre, pero la preocupación era sincera.

Uryuu murmuró un sí, para después sacarse los anteojos.

—_¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir _—quería que se fuera, cuanto antes.

—_Sí, pero antes…_

—_No te sientes._

Ryuuken reculó, pero enseguida plantó un gesto de pocos amigos e hizo caso omiso a la petición sentándose igual, Uryuu se acurrucó a un costado, lo más lejos posible de su padre. El doctor quiso llorar, quiso pedirle perdón, elevar la mano para acariciarlo, pero la actitud del menor no ayudaba en nada a hacer las cosas más fáciles o llevaderas.

No iba a golpearlo, no iba a tocarlo, por lo tanto no hacía falta que cerrase los ojos como si estuviese esperando lo peor.

—_Contigo no se puede_ —espetó molesto.

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_Que estés bien _—explicó con tono obvio y cierta dureza en el tono y gesto de su rostro—, _que dejes de orinarte como un crío de tres años…_

—_No lo hago porque quiero _—no quiso hablar del tema, le daba vergüenza, giró para darle la espalda e ignorarlo.

Pensó que su padre se cansaría, se pondría de pie y se iría, sin embargo transcurrieron los segundos y el silencio era abrumador. Sintió la mano de Ryuuken sobre el brazo y se estremeció.

—_Puedo alquilarte un departamento, ¿sabes?_

Uryuu abrió grande los ojos, ¿lo dejaría en paz? ¿de verdad? Volteó, atento a las palabras del mayor.

—_Eres chico para valerte por tu cuenta, seguro harás todo mal, como siempre_ —chistó, le molestaba comprobar que lo que Uryuu quería y le hacía feliz era tenerlo lo más lejos posible—, _pero mírate _—frunció la frente como si estuviese enojado, aunque no era eso, sólo dolor sentimental—, _has crecido_ _tanto_ —posó la mano sobre el cuello del menor.

—_Ryuu-ken_ —se hizo a un costado, tratando de evitar la caricia. Su padre nunca lo acariciaba, jamás, no recordaba gesto algo salvo esa vez que llevó a casa un ochenta y cuatro como nota. Y si a eso se le puede decir caricia.

—¿_Quieres el departamento o no? Puedo comprarlo._

Uryuu cerró los ojos y asintió esperando lo peor, sin embargo ese día no, Ryuuken se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Uryuu abrió los luceros y se encontró con la extraña mirada de su padre.

Quería el departamento, quería tener su lugar y alejarse lo más posible de Ryuuken, pero el precio a pagar… no estaba seguro de poder tolerarlo. Días después comprendió que sí, que era fuerte y que podría, y lo hizo.

Desde entonces comenzó el calvario, el verdadero, porque en el fondo lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ryuuken era un tipo —sólo en apariencias— cruel, pero él lo descubrió muchas veces llorando, lo escuchó muchas veces pidiendo perdón y lo vio muchas veces derrumbado.

Le daba lástima, sí… asco y lástima.

…

Ichigo lo contempló dormir alrededor de media hora, tratando de buscar una solución, ver cómo ayudarlo con el tema, el principal problema radicaba en que ni siquiera podía hablar con Uryuu al respecto.

Se quejó en la penumbra, para luego sonreírle y dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar la cena, para cuando Uryuu despertó ya estaba lista. El Quincy se sorprendió por haberse quedado dormido, se mostraba tenso, taciturno y triste.

—¿Qué te pasa Uryuu? —consultó, en verdad preocupado.

El aludido negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle para demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Siempre que veía a su padre era igual. ¿Dónde había dejado las pastillas? Maldición, tendría que verlo, tendría que hacerlo. Miró a Ichigo tratando de contener las lágrimas, siempre lo hacía, odiaba llorar, más en público.

—Lo lamento —musitó.

Kurosaki lo observó y también negó con la cabeza, pero el pedido de disculpas iba mucho más allá de la circunstancias. Ishida se perdió en el entramado de la pulsera que, apenas empezaron la relación, le había hecho.

En todos esos años nunca lo había engañado. No quería serle infiel, pero tampoco tenía escapatoria.

—Lo siento mucho, Ichigo —las lágrimas fueron un hecho, ya no pudo reprimir el llanto.

Kurosaki dejó los _ohashi_ sobre el plato y se puso de pie para llegar hasta dónde Uryuu se había hecho un ovillo, lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de consolarlo. El Quincy lo sabía, algún día el shinigami dejaría de quererlo, se cansaría de él y lo abandonaría.

—No me dejes Kurosaki.

—¿Por qué te voy a dejar?

—¿Por qué estoy loco… ?

—Ese no es motivo para dejarte… —trató de elevarle la barbilla y secarle las lágrimas—¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que te amo?

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que pese a todo siempre estaría a su lado? No le importaba en lo que se podría llegar a convertir, lo amaba y quería verlo bien, quería ayudarlo sin saber cuánto hacia ya por él.

…

Lo esperó en el bar frente a la mercería, observó el reloj por enésima vez, llevaba cinco minutos de atraso, con suerte no iría, con suerte había tenido un accidente en la calle y ahora estaba muerto.

Uryuu sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar así. Le dio un sorbo al vaso con gaseosa y a través del vidrio lo vio.

No, ningún camión lo había atropellado.

Ryuuken tomó aire y sin saludarlo se sentó frente a él.

—Veo que estás bien.

—Sí, muy bien —respondió con el mismo tono desabrido. —¿Y tú, con el hospital?

—Como siempre.

Se produjo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por el mozo, el doctor elevó la mano en señal de que no quería nada y clavó los ojos en la figura de su hijo. Éste le huía visualmente, haciendo de cuenta como si no estuviese allí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Uryuu?

La pierna del mentado comenzó a moverse, en un tic nervioso; tosió, símbolo también de incomodidad, y posó la mirada en su progenitor. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás con el shinigami?

—Ichigo se llama —corrigió fastidiado.

—Créeme que sé cómo se llama el bastardo.

—No hables así de él.

—Los Kurosaki son cortados por la misma tijera, hijo.

—¿Y nosotros también? —contraatacó con saña—¿Somos la misma mierda?

—¿Qué diría tu abuelo si sabes qué opinas así de él? —retrucó con sentido gusto de victoria.

—No lo nombres, él no tiene nada que ver —dijo entre dientes golpeando la mesa, luego se contuvo, la mirada del encargado se posó en él y su arrebato.

Le había dado con el gusto a su padre; siempre era igual con él, sabía que decir y como decirlo para derribarlo desde adentro.

—No me agrada.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —dijo Uryuu con toda sinceridad.

—Tú últimamente estás cada vez más irrespetuoso conmigo.

—Es que ya no soy un niño, Ryuuken, date cuenta. Antes todo era distinto.

El mayor enarcó las cejas en un gesto sobrador.

—¿Viven juntos?

—Sí —saboreó la expresión.

—¿Trabaja?

—Sí —elevó las cejas por un breve instante.

—¿Te trata bien?

—Por supuesto —le resultó insultante la pregunta.

—¿Te hace el amor como yo?

—Eres un hijo de puta —susurró acercando el rostro al de su padre, como si de esa forma lo dicho fuese lo menos tangible posible salvo para ese hombre frente a sus ojos.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió el doctor tragándose toda la bronca que comenzaba a sentir.

Sin dudas el motivo de que su hijo no fuese a buscar personalmente el dinero del departamento se debía a Kurosaki. Sin dudas el motivo de que su hijo lo tratase con tanto desprecio se debía a Kurosaki.

—Tienes dos opciones —ultimó Ryuuken—: O lo dejas… —vio la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, mezcla de sorpresa y temor—O nosotros dos nos vemos más seguido.

—Ninguna de las dos —dijo con seriedad. —Déjame en paz, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Lo que me corresponde.

—¿Lo que te corresponde? —cuestionó al borde de la histeria, le costaba mantener un ritmo calmo, necesario para que los demás comensales no se enterasen de lo que estaban hablando.

—Eres mi hijo.

No podía creer que en verdad esas palabras las había profesado su padre. ¿Le correspondía por ser el hijo? Uryuu no entendía a que se refería, empero Ryuuken sólo hablaba del cariño y de la atención. Hacía seis meses que no lo veía, aunque nunca habían tenido una buena relación al menos estaban acostumbrados a verse las caras. La distancia de Uryuu le dolía tanto o más que la indiferencia de éste.

—"_No_" ¿es tu respuesta? —cuestionó Ryuuken con calma, no obstante su retoño no abrió la boca ni realizó ningún gesto de asentimiento o negación—Veo que te va bien, entonces, con el intento de shinigami.

—Ichigo se llama.

—Que todo siga bien con él entonces —intentó ponerse de pie.

—Espera Ryuuken… —no entendió que había querido decir con eso.

El mentado esperó por las palabras de Uryuu, éste se incorporó y se ajustó el chaleco, incapaz de encontrar una oración coherente para formular la pregunta, sabía lo que eso indicaba.

—Querías hablar del departamento y hablamos de cualquier cosa menos de eso… —fue sutil.

—No, ya hablamos sobre el departamento —contradijo asintiendo una vez, notó desesperación en los ojos del chico que éste no supo disimular. —Olvidé decirte que faltan pagar las últimas tres cuotas, y además las que te quedan por delante —dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse sin ver el reproche y el daño en el semblante de su hijo.

—¡Espera, no! ¡¿Cómo…? —no quiso sonar inquisidor, al contrario, quería ser conciliador. —Yo no tengo dinero para… ¡lo sabes!… Ryuuken —lo tomó del brazo.

—Dile a tu noviecito marica que te lo pague, para eso trabaja y te folla ¿no? Que sirva para algo.

Sin más se marchó, que se arreglasen los tortolitos solos y como podían, por fortuna el departamento estaba a nombre de Uryuu, al menos desde que éste cumplió la mayoría de edad; así que él no tenía de qué preocuparse.

No obstante claro que lo hacía, pero su hijo no se quedaría en la calle, en el peor de los casos —para Uryuu— volvería a vivir con él. Desde ya que antes de eso, Ishida-kun prefería matarse. Ryuuken dejó el asunto ahí, en su interior sabía que Uryuu, tarde o temprano, iría a él. Tenía que hacerlo, porque si no iba a enloquecer.

¿Podía ser tan egoísta? Eso era lo que pensaba de su retoño, que era egoísta; es que acaso ¿no se daba cuenta de que era lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo único que quería? No tenía nada, ni nadie. Solo a Uryuu.

"_Egoísta_", se dijo a sí mismo. "_Desde chico siempre fuiste un pendejo caprichoso y egoísta. Siempre hiciste lo que querías_". Puso el auto en marcha y se alejó, no se atrevía a quedarse a escuchar lo que Uryuu tuviese para decirle.

…

Ese día no fue a la universidad, ni siquiera tenía coraje para volver al departamento y enfrentar a Kurosaki, pues se daría cuenta enseguida que había estado llorando. Se quedó a la vera del río, observando en la superficie del agua su propio rostro demacrado.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué podía hacer? Se secó por enésima vez las lágrimas. Comenzaba a sentir más el frío y ya se había hecho de noche. Volvió a su casa agradeciendo que Ichigo no estuviese, se bañó y se acostó cuanto antes, para evitar verlo y escuchar la esperada pregunta de cómo le había ido con Ryuuken.

Al otro día despertó gracias a la claridad que ingresaba por la ventana, escuchó la ducha y se levantó para prepararle el desayuno al shinigami, cuando éste salió del baño lo miró escudriñándolo.

—Ayer llegué y estabas durmiendo.

—Sí, estaba cansado.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó dejando las botas a un costado, le agradeció el desayuno notando sin demasiada dificultad que algo le pasaba; suspiró, en apariencias no le había ido bien con el padre.

—¿Y con tu papá? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa, se entendía.

Uryuu, de espaldas, siguió revolviendo el contenido de la taza. No podía, no podía decirle aún, no estaba preparado para eso.

—Bien. —Dio la vuelta para sentarse a la mesa y hacerle compañía—Todo bien.

Y en eso quedó, ya vería que hacer, por lo pronto se rehusaba a estar de nuevo frente a Ryuuken. ¿Le había mentido a Ichigo? Tal vez, pero no juntaba el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo, a ninguno de los dos.

…

Cuando pasó un tiempo considerable Kurosaki acabó por enterarse y de la peor manera, Ishida llegó de la universidad y lo vio sentado en la silla con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba enojo y decepción, entre los dedos lo que parecía ser una carta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Algo? —se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el cuarto cediéndole la nota—Te están ultimando, hace seis meses que no se paga la cuota.

—¿De verdad? —se ajustó los lentes tratando de simular desconcierto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Lo calló antes de que el otro tuviese el tupé, de encima, mentirle—No me mientas porque te conozco muy bien y mientes muy mal.

—No quería que te enojaras.

—¡Ah, porque enterarme así iba a hacerme **tan** feliz!  
—No seas sarcástico.

Ichigo chistó y dio la vuelta para terminar de hacerse el té, sin mediar palabra le sirvió la cena. El ceño fruncido. Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas pero sabía que hablar con Uryuu del tema era complicado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —lo miró con rigor—¿Tienes ese dinero para pagar?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Uryuu, redimido, sabía que estaba en todo el derecho de recriminarle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con énfasis y se sentó frente al chico—Te pregunté si estaba todo bien con tu papá ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —exclamó dejando caer los palillos, se le había ido el apetito.

Su frente descansó sobre la palma de su mano, corrió los mechones investigando con cautela a su pareja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Discutimos —explicó dándole un sorbo al vaso con agua.

—¿Qué pasó con las cuotas?

—No las va a pagar, está enojado —dejó el vaso y jugó, nervioso, con el mantel individual levantándole una de las puntas. —Él es así, se enoja y lo tengo que aguantar.

—Bueno Uryuu —dijo con severidad—has algo, porque nos vamos a quedar en la calle.

—¿Y tu papá?

—¡Mi papá no tiene un yen ahorrado! —se puso de pie, furioso. —Es mucho dinero, no puedo pedirle esa cantidad.

—Ah, y a mi papá sí —asintió con sarcasmo—claro ¿no?

—¡Es distinto Uryuu! —quería hacerle entender, a golpes de ser necesario—¡Tu papá tiene una fortuna ahorrada! —la bronca que sentía se le hacía incontrolable—Eres un idiota.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga, dime? —ahora el que gritaba era él, también se puso de pie, increpándole con la mirada.

Kurosaki se serenó e intentó hablarle con esa misma calma:

—Dejas de comportarte como un crío de quince años, vas, le pides perdón ¡y listo!

—No quiero pedirle perdón.

—Y ahora lloras —exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones, cerró los ojos para luego posar la vista en el techo.

Siempre era igual, se acercó a Ishida, tratando de tomarlo entre los brazos para calmarlo, pero el chico de gafas no cesaba de decir de manera obsesiva que no quería pedirle perdón al padre.

—No quiero pedirle perdón nunca más.

—Tranquilízate, Uryuu… ven, siéntate —lo sentó en la silla y le dio el vaso con agua que el otro bebió como si fuese ambrosía.

—No quiero Ichigo, no me obligues a pedirle perdón. No quiero pedirle perdón nunca más.

—Yo no te obligo Uryuu —le sonrió apenas, una media sonrisa nerviosa—, escúchame —con el pulgar le secó la nueva lágrima—, no podemos solos. En el trabajo están recortando personal, me pueden echar en cualquier momento, nos vamos a quedar en la calle.

—Pero…

—Sé que te jode hablar con él —acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, era importante hacerle entender el panorama. —Por favor, es lo único que nos queda… ve a pedirle perdón, necesitamos ese dinero.

—No puedo pedirle perdón… —negó sintiendo nuevas ganas de llorar.

—No seas tan orgulloso…

Ichigo, derrotado y cansado se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha, o algo que le quitase todo ese peso de encima. Uryuu se quedó sólo en la cocina meditando seriamente al respecto. Desde que Isshin se había enterado de la relación de su hijo las cosas habían cambiado un poco, no le molestaba la homosexualidad de Ichigo, pero cuando éste decidió irse, Kurosaki padre lo tomó como un abandono, era aún muy joven para hacer una vida junto a alguien, y las hermanas lo necesitaban. Para Isshin había sido egoísta, y antes de irse le había dicho que si tan seguro estaba de dejar la casa que no pensase en regresar si las cosas no funcionaban.

Obvio que Isshin no hablaba en serio, pero Kurosaki hijo, en su orgullo, era consciente de que no podía volver con la cola entre las patas. Uryuu eso lo sabía, siempre había estado al tanto de todo.

—Ichigo —murmuró viéndolo en la habitación mientras se colocaba el piyama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desganado.

—Perdóname —se acomodó los lentes y bajó la vista al suelo—, tú has hecho mucho por mi —le sonrió conteniendo la angustia. —En cuanto pueda iré a hablar con mi papá y le pediré perdón.

Ichigo le regaló una franca sonrisa de satisfacción, para después tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo. Uryuu correspondió el rictus. Le hacía bien. Si Ichigo era feliz, él también lo era. Aunque la idea de ir a ver su padre le alteraba tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

…

El día que Uryuu fue a hablar con su padre, Ichigo se sintió inquieto, siempre que volvía terminaban discutiendo o Ishida llorando. Trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que no tenía, algo debía haberle hecho Ryuuken para que Uryuu lo rechazase tanto.

Se preparó un café y lo esperó sentando en la cama viendo un poco de televisión, escuchó el ruido de la llave en la puerta y guió la mirada hacia la arcada. Lo vio, con una expresión que podía pasar por enojo, pero había mucho más en esa mirada.

Uryuu se quitó la campera, sin decir nada la dejó sobre la cama detrás del shinigami y con la mirada perdida se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien?

Uryuu asintió con calma y buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón el cheque que Ryuuken le había hecho por los meses que faltaban pagar y se lo dio.

—Me voy a bañar —se sentía sucio, asqueado, manchado.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se dejó caer al suelo, en un mar de lágrimas. No pudo ver a Kurosaki a los ojos, no podía hacerlo… pero él no había querido serle infiel, lo amaba, no quería lastimarlo con la verdad.

…

Habían pasado otros seis meses y de nuevo la misma situación. Las mismas discusiones y los mismos planteos. Uryuu Ishida sentía que ya no podía más y que su fuerza interna llegaba hasta ahí.

La noche que Ishida partió para ir a cenar a la casa de su padre y pedirle de nuevo perdón Ichigo lo notó extraño.

Ishida vio el pastillero sobre la mesada; estaba harto de las pastillas, estaba harto de sentirse así, de sentir que nada de lo que hacía servía para algo. Ni ir al psicólogo, ni tomar medicación, nada… A pesar del tiempo y del cambio de terapeuta, seguía sin poder confesar o siquiera insinuar la relación incestuosa que tenía con su padre.

No podía siquiera decírselo a sí mismo, menos a cualquier otra persona.

—Tomaré la pastilla antes de salir —musitó ido.

—Ya la tomaste —Ichigo parpadeó—¿Estás bien?

Uryuu lo miró, con esa expresión en los ojos, con una que Kurosaki no sabía distinguir pero que reconocía como una nueva, y habitual en ese último tiempo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba? Desde ya que se daba cuenta, pero a veces el humano tiende a hacer lo que más le conviene, y en éste caso era seguir ciego y sordo.

…

Lo contempló con calma desde el lecho, sin dudas era la viva imagen de la madre. Incluso poseía el mismo carácter, sereno en apariencias pero volátil. Hasta en los rasgos y talentos. De él no había sacado nada, tal vez la miopía.

La había amado tanto… y la extrañaba tanto. No vacilaba en creer que todo sería mejor si ella aún estuviese con vida.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Dame el dinero.

Ryuuken exhaló un suspiro pronunciado, retiró las sabanas y desnudo se puso de pie para dejar los billetes sobre la cama y volver a recostarse en ella colocándose la ropa interior. Uryuu no lo miraba, nunca podía hacerlo después de los encuentros.

—Quédate —le tomó del brazo, el mismo que se había extendido para tomar el dinero.

Notó que su retoño iba a negarse y lo jaló despacio para hacerlo recostarse sobre él. Dios santo, quería decirle tantas cosas, hacerle entender todo desde su lugar, pero año a año Uryuu se alejaba más de él.

—No me toques.

Ryuuken lo empujó.

—De veras que eres jodido.

—Me das asco.

—Hasta en eso te pareces a tu madre —ese pensamiento se le escapó, Uryuu se quedó mirándolo con asombro.

Su padre jamás la mencionaba, nunca entre ellos habían hablado al respecto o siquiera insinuar el tema.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tu madre me trataba muy mal, pero yo siempre la amé. Y contigo es igual —negó, una media sonrisa cínica se le escapó.

—Habrá tenido motivos, como yo —retrucó.

Dio la vuelta pero sintió los potentes brazos de su padre atrapándolo por el cuello y haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama.

—Escúchame bien Uryuu, es hora de que empieces a tratarme bien —lo pidió entre dientes, penetrándolo con la mirada—Soy tu padre por mucho que te pese. —Un ligero rictus de dolor sentimental adornó el perfecto rostro del hombre—Eres mi niño —susurró besando apenas, superficialmente, los labios del joven.

Uryuu lo miraba y no lo podía creer, no podía concebir semejante recriminación. Quiso correr, decir algo virulento. Trató de zafarse del agarre notando que era imposible doblegar la fuerza de su padre.

—Déjame ir —solicitó, logrando al menos quitarse el brazo del cuello. —Dios, por suerte no tendré que verte más.

El doctor reparó en las palabras del menor, se colocó el pantalón y lo encaró.

—¿Qué?

—Que por fortuna es la última cuota —terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa y se colocó el cinturón con notable ira, como si el objeto tuviese la culpa de todo.

—¿Y con eso? —elevó un hombro, restándole importancia, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

—¡Que ya no voy a tener que pisar más esta casa ni verte! —caminó hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada—, dame… dame la llave —reclamó.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

¿Por qué su hijo no lo quería? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su propio hijo lo quisiese? Se supone que es algo natural, que los hijos y los padres —pese a todas las diferencias— se quieren, entonces ¿Qué fallaba? Ryuuken no lo entendía, sin embargo Uryuu sí, y demasiado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar… —cuestionó con calma levantándose para colocarse la camisa—que todo terminará entre nosotros? —Se rehusaba a perder el único vínculo que aún tenía con el hijo. —¿Así piensas pagármelo? —se sintió ofendido—Me usaste, claro… —ironizó—: papá te compra el departamento y después le das una patada en el culo.

—Eres un hijo de puta —las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, se ajustó los lentes y vio como su padre se colocaba los suyos—¡Las llaves!

—¡No me grites! —le causó un sobresalto, volteó en busca de la llave guardada en el cajón. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cerró el cajón y la llave donde estaba para girar, asintiendo con seriedad.

—Es todo por ese pendejo shinigami ¿no? Es él.

—¿De qué hablas?, Ryuuken, la llave… —volvió a exigir, las lágrimas caían una a una y ya sentía las piernas flaquear.

Fue él en busca de la condenada llave, revisó el cajón hasta que la halló, pero sintió la mano de su padre aferrándole el brazo.

Ryuuken no estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Uryuu no necesitaba nada de él, ahora ni siquiera dinero.

—Es por él…

—Ryuuken… —las piernas le fallaban, no le tenía miedo a él, sólo a la situación.

El mentado se inclinó un poco para susurrarle en el oído.

—Lo voy a matar.

Soltó el brazo que asía al punto del dolor y caminó con calma rumbo al baño.

—No —la voz salió débil, volteó dispuesto a rogarle a su padre, pero éste lo miró asintiendo.

Lo iba a matar; pudo verlo en los ojos de Ryuuken, que hablaba muy en serio. Lo creía capaz, sabía que podía y que no dudaría en hacerlo, y él ya no podía más.

No quería volver más, no quería intentar entender a su padre, estaba cansado.

Cuatrocientas veintinueve pastillas no fueron suficientes, y recién al año y meses de iniciar el tratamiento se daba cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, ese hombre no dejaría de atormentarlo. Cuatrocientas veintinueve pastillas le había llevado encontrar la solución, la salida a ese laberinto.

…

Ichigo caminó por la sala como león enjaulado. Uryuu ya tendría que estar allí; bueno, no le había dado horario, ni tampoco tenía por qué estar a esa hora de regreso, pero se sentía impaciente.

Lo quería ver, quería tratar de hablar con él, preguntarle… Pero no meramente "_hablar_" sino conversar a fondo, intentar entender que era lo que pasaba, porque era claro que _algo_ pasaba.

El teléfono sonó, tuvo un mal presentimiento, se quedó mirando el objeto con la respiración cortada. Al cuarto timbrazo levantó el tubo con duda.

—¿Uryuu?

—¿P-puedes ve-venir Kurosaki?

El mentado tragó saliva, notó el tono de voz distinto, acaso ¿estaba llorando?

—¿Qué pasa? —temió preguntarlo, pero era hora de hacerlo ¿no?

—No aguantaba más —el llanto era un hecho innegable. —Lo maté —susurró—; no sé qué hacer, ¿qué hago? —el shinigami no le respondía, no podía concebirlo todavía—, está muerto Kurosaki.

—¿Qué hiciste? —se alarmó, como si su mente no pudiese procesar lo que su pareja le decía a través del teléfono con la voz entrecortada—¿Qué hiciste Uryuu? —reclamó con el llanto en la garganta.

—Ya no me va a molestar más, ya no me va a volver a tocar... —explicó, agitado—asco, asco, asco...

Ichigo entonces entendió todo, pero demasiado tarde. Por supuesto que la vida de Uryuu no se detuvo esa noche, creyó que todo acabaría, que quedaría estancado en ese eterno momento por siempre, que Ichigo no lo comprendería, que al final se quedaría solo, cual estigma de los Ishida. Pero todas las semanas, cada domingo, recibía la visita de Kurosaki. Nunca faltó.

Uryuu quiso dejarlo libre a él, por lo menos, pero Ichigo no estaba de acuerdo.

Lo esperó… para ayudarlo a curar las cicatrices del alma y las del cuerpo, para ayudarlo a cargar con el peso que debería sostener en sus hombros hasta el último día de su vida. Esperó seis años, hasta que le dieron el alta. Lo fue a buscar en el coche nuevo y lo esperó a la salida con las llaves de la nueva casa en donde vivirían como regalo, junto a una caja de bombones.

El día que los médicos decidieron que Ishida Uryuu podía reintegrarse a la sociedad y llevar una vida normal, llovía.

A él le gustaban los días de lluvia, porque a Ryuuken no le agradaban.

Igual, ahora ya no lo molestaría más… porque los muertos no se levantan de su tumba.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Sí, me parecía innecesario aclarar que Uryuu había sido declarado inimputable, lógico XD (aunque seis años me parece poco tiempo para un buen tratamiento, tampoco quise dejarlo a Kurosaki esperando tanto por él). Bueno, fue dificilísimo plantear esta idea, pero es por mi cariño insano hacia Ryuuken, en realidad no es la primera vez que lo hago (sí en Bleach)_

_Se agradecen las lecturas y los reviews ^^ En el próximo quincest no muere nadie :p lo juro, además no va a ser "angs", ni "drama" ni nada de eso (¿se nota que estoy mirando mucho _Mujeres asesinas_? :P), quiero hacer algo lindo y romántico (dentro de lo que se pueda) entre estos dos, eso sí, como va a tener lemon explícito lo voy a subir en mi LJ (Aviso por si les interesa)_

_Y sí Asami, ese era el que te quería dedicar XD pero no sé cuándo va a estar listo._

_Un saludo. ¡Ah! olvidaba aclarar el juego de palabras. Bien, es rebuscado. Los japoneses tienen una fijación con el número 4 y el 9, ambos son de "mala suerte", es cuatro se escribe y se puede leer como "shi", que significa también "muerte", mientras que el 9 se puede escribir y leer "ku" y significa también "sufrimiento". El 2 se lee "ni", que casualmente es una partícula que significa (o se usa) como conductor, es decía "hacia" "en", ¿se entiende? Entonces, el 429 traducido al japonés sería: Muerte—hacia—sufrimiento._

_O al revés, que es como los japoneses leen y escriben: Sufrimiento—hacia—muerte. __**Con sufrimiento hacia la muerte**__ xD_

_Sí, estoy re chapita ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero juro que esto es verdad, sino pregúntenle a un japonés si es capaz de subirse a un micro o avión cuyo número de asiento que le tocó es 429 o similar (49, 94, etc), les va a decir que no o se va a reír por la superstición._

_5 de junio de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
